Of recent years, there has been considerable growth in interest in various forms of needlework both as a form of relaxation and as a means of creating attractive works of art for aesthetic purposes. Needlepoint and rug hooking have, in many instances, involved relatively large workpieces requiring support in a manner so as to facilitate work above and below the underlying canvas or material. With the increase in size of the workpieces, it has become more essential to provide convenient and adjustable means for supporting the work in front of the user in a manner permitting ready access to both surfaces thereof because of the problems attendant in attempting to lift or move the work repeatedly.
For example, a loom is shown in Clack U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,008 and a rug weaving frame is shown in Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,446. Work tables for rug hooking are shown in Wilder U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,203 and Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,541; and a quilting frame is shown in Meyer et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,877.
As will be appreciated, devices of the type shown in the several patents are especially adapted for only one type of needleworking activity and do not permit facile and rigid angular adjustment.
It is an object of of the present invention to provide a novel, collapsible and adjustable stand for supporting needlework and the like which permits facile and rigid vertical adjustment of the plane of the work.
It is also an object to provide such a stand which, by simple interchange of parts, may be utilized for supporting needlepoint frames, or for rug hooking or the like.
Another object is to provide such a stand in which the elements may be readily assembled and disassembled and which may be fabricated economically and quickly from elements of simple configuration and rugged material.